


Never Trust A Stranger

by TimeTravelingPirate



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble follows Jim wherever he goes. And so does his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust A Stranger

It was meant to be a time of celebration. A way to relax and enjoy the success of a difficult mission. The Captain had given permission for the away team to indulge in the local bar. Everyone had worked with such force and determination to see everything through that he felt this was well deserved. Jim had even convinced Spock to come along as well. If not to drink then perhaps to keep the Captain out of trouble. Not that he planned to get into any but it always seemed to find him regardless. Like now.

Spock hovered by the Captain's side, engaged in ideal conversation. Jim was rambling on about a sport that was quite dangerous and highly illogical. A race in a motor car where the driver had to rely on the upmost confidence of the navigator who would verbally call out when the next turn was or when the road narrowed. Rally racing, was it? He thought that was the name. But he indulged the Captain and nodded his head, the hint of a smile ghosting his lips. The Captain was near impossible in this state but it was refreshing to see when nothing was weighing him down or calling his attention away.

Jim was far from drunk. Just a gentle buzz. Enough for the tension to leave his body as he rambled on about an old earth sport that was popular in the 21st century. He wasn’t sure if it was still done today but he remembered it was quite exhilarating and caught his fascination. He thought he would rather much like the sport. 

Despite his ramblings, Jim knew that Spock was enjoying himself. If not at the bar, then surely the company of his friend. It was a rare occasion where they were able to let loose and relax like this. Well, if you could call Spock standing in a bar letting loose. It was for Jim, though. Whatever the reason, he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Spock was here with him. And he could tell by the slight switching of Spock’s lips and the way he pressed forward as Jim continued his riveting tale that he was having a good time.

It wasn’t till one of the away party members came up to the Captain, slightly stumbling, two classes in his hand and wide smile on his face that things took a drastic turn.

“Lieutenant.” Spock spoke in greeting.

“Ah, Levi.” Jim said cheerily. “What brings you over here?”

The other male held up the drink in his left hand. It was Jim’s favorite and he cocked his head to the side. 

“This is from the man over there.” He slurred, giving the glass to Jim as he nodded his head to the back of the bar towards a man with blue skin. The Captain looked over as the blue man waved and sent a wink his way. Gingerly, Jim took the glass and raised it in greeting. His blue eyes focused on the amber liquid before he glanced up at Spock. Intently, brown eyes were on him, curious to know what he would do. Kirk was unsure if Spock knew bar rules and he really did not want to cause a fuss, so he took the glass to his lips and drank. It was good, just as he was expecting. He turned to smile at the blue man before setting the glass down and returning to his conversation with Spock.

He was in mid sentences, this time their conversation drifting to computer terminals and coding when Jim noted a funny look Spock was giving him. Kirk struggled to focus his eyes on his First Officer, confusion written across his human face.

“What is it, Spock?” He asked, voice a tad shaky. Why was that? Jim had no intention of getting drunk tonight. So why is it that he felt like was? Why did he feel all light and sluggish at the same time? And why did the air feel like it was on fire?

Oh.

“Jim. Perhaps we should return to the ship.” Spock’s voice was steady. He obviously picked up on something too. It was a subtle shift in the air. It was electric and feral at best. Jim couldn’t be sure though in his current slightly intoxicated state but he trusted his First Officer.

“Okay. Let me go to the bathroom first.” The male slipped from his chair and swayed lightly. He wasn’t feeling all too well and he wasn’t sure why. He made sure to only have a few drinks. Jim had a busy day in the morning and he had no wish to deal with a hangover. For once he was being responsible. That was a first.

He should have known trouble would follow him. The moment he stepped foot into the small room a wave of dizziness washed over him. A metallic thud caused him to turn as a figure blocked the door. His vision soon began to dance as he worked his way over to a stall. Stomach churned and threatened to release the small amount of liquid it had consumed.

“Well, Captain Kirk. I’m so glad you enjoyed my drink.” The voice was silky smooth. It was then that Jim looked up and noted it was the man who had giving him the drink from across the bar.

Leaning heavily on the stall door, Jim croaked out. “What do you want?” 

“Come now, Jim. Can I call you Jim? You’re a legend across the stars. You can’t step foot into a bar without people throwing themselves at you.”

“What’s your point?” 

“Simply making this trip a memorable one.”

There was a small snap and then two other men seemed to melt from the woodwork. Jim didn’t remember seeing them there before. Maybe they had come for the stalls? Whatever, he knew he was in serious shit.

“You drugged me.” He finally managed to spit out as he worked to free his communicator, only to have it snatched from his hand.

“I did. I bet that is a new one for you.” 

The blue man, the Andorian, stepped forward so that Kirk was forced to step back, frame pressed against the wall. The man was too close to him and he feebly attempted to push him away. It didn’t work. He was too under in a stupor to do much of anything. So the blue man snaked out his hand and wound his fingers around the Captains neck, cutting off his air.

“You are such a delightful specimen, Captain. So strong and heroic. Your name is legendary for more reasons than one.” A faint smile lit up the Andorian’s face as he shoved Kirk to the center of the bathroom, body sliding across the floor till his head smack against the other wall. This did not bode well for him as his vision became blurred, senses and reflexes diminished to almost nothing. 

“Not to mention you sure know how to get around, too.” The Andorian’s voice brushed against his ear, warm hands pressed against his body. A shiver of fear spiked up his frame as he knew what was going to happen. So Jim wasted no time trashing his body about. Well, he thought he was thrashing. He had no control over his motor functions and it wasn’t long before the other men who were in the bathroom came to pin him down.

“Stop.” Jim croaked. “Stop. Get off.”

“You’re not in a place to make demands, Captain. You’re nothing by a fly boy and a whore.”

The words stung against Jim’s skin, the male wanting to cower away. Like he didn’t know what he was. Sometimes he repulsed himself but this Andorian didn’t know him or his life or why he did what he did.

“You should have no objections, Captain, to what we’re going to do.”

Jim swallowed. The blue man had been plural. Oh God. He was going to be in some serious shit now. It only renewed his desperation to get free. But with the drug that was working his way into his system it was a losing battle. There was nothing he could do now but pray that someone walked in to save him.

“Oh, we’re going to enjoy this very much.”

xXx

Spock was mentally berating himself for not picking up on it sooner. Maybe he was hoping, if Vulcans hoped, for just one normal night. But the shift in the air was almost palpable and without a doubt it would have some relation to the Captain. But that would be going on a hunch and that was something he rarely did. But when Jim Kirk was involved, logic sort of when out the window. So it was then he suggested to leave. That had been 10 minutes ago and Jim still wasn’t back yet. Something wasn’t right.

The thought of using the communicator to hail the Captain struck his mind but maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. So he waited another five minutes before he made a beeline for the door. A feeling of unease swept across him as slender digits reached out to grasp the handle. The door didn’t budge. He looked around for a moment, seeing that no one was in the vicinity to clean, he rounded on the door and froze. A voice faintly came through the thick wood. ‘Help.’ That was all Spock needed before a torrent of Vulcan strength surged through his system and beat the door down. What he saw on the other side was horrifying.

“Jim.” He snapped, getting the attention of the tree aliens who were surrounding Jim on the floor. Their heads shot up and evil grins danced on their lips. The Andorian was straddled over the Captain’s lower section. One of the muscle men was straddled over the Captain’s head while the other kept him pinned. Jim’s clothes were ripped in various places exposing soft skin as his head lulled to the side.

A anger so deep and so powerful flooded Spock as he took in the entire site in less than five seconds before he was acting. 

Lightning fast he lunged forward reaching out in sleek and graceful movements as he took the Andorian man down first. He sidestep an attack from the muscle men and soon had the blue man sprawled on the ground. The remaining two barreled towards Spock hoping to knock him off kilter with their strength and speed. But they were no match for a Vulcan and soon found themselves with twisted limbs and gaping mouths, all piled on top of each other.

Jim shook uncontrollably as he attempted to cover himself, the exposing skin from his ripped clothes bare for all to see. His heart hammered in his chest in fear and shame. Lazily he watched as Spock eliminated the threat that had pinned him to the ground and touched him in an unspeakable manner. Inwards he curled into himself wanting this nightmare to end.

Spock fell right to his knees as he reached a hand for Kirk. The male flinched slightly before relaxing. “Jim. It’s okay. They’re gone. It’s just me.”

“Spock.” His voice was feeble as he released the tight hold on himself and allowed the Vulcan to cradle him into his chest.

“Spock to Enterprise. Two to beam up.”

Seconds later they were both aboard the Enterprise.

xXx

“If I so much as get my hands on them, they’re as good as dead.” McCoy spat in anger was Spock informed him of what he had seen.

“Did they. How far did-?” The Doctor couldn’t bring himself to say the word as a shudder ran down his spine. He knew how free Jim could be with himself but this crossed a line. Those sick bastards.

“It did not appear they completed what they had intended. If I had been a few moments later, I fear things would be irreversible.”

Bones hissed and slammed his hand on his desk. “This may be hard for him to recover.”

“Explain.”

McCoy glared. “Well, besides the obvious, as you know, having someone force themselves on you, Jim has hinted at an abusive step-father.”

Spock simply blinked working to understand the lack of words McCoy had used. Then in clicked. That anger flared up inside him again like a feral beast, a mother wanting to protect her young.

“That is....” The Vulcan paused, not sure how to finish.

“It’s disgusting is what it is. Horrible. Unforgivable.” The Doctor sighed as he fell into his chair. “The only thing we can do for him is to support and love him.”

Spock inclined his head and thought over this. He was unsure how to treat such a situation such as this but he trusted the Doctor’s words. He gave a slight nod of his head before going to Jim’s bedside.

“Hey.” Jim said, voice soft, eyes somber. He couldn’t really look at his friend. The guilt and shame that rolled through him was enough to make him want to die. Spock picked up on this and made him want to do something. But he was at a loss. Hesitantly, he moved his hand to grip Jim’s. This caused his captain to look up, eyes hopeful.

“Jim. No matter what happens, no matter what people say, I will be by your side. I will never betray you.”

Something swelled inside Jim’s chest. Hope. Maybe there was hope. He could not excuse his past but the words of Spock held a lot of weight for him. So he managed a faint smile and gave the Vulcan’s hand a squeeze.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Maybe things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write stuff like this but sometimes I get in a mood and dark writing comes out.


End file.
